1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a method of extracting an optimized digital variable resistor (“DVR”) value and a system using the extracting method. More particularly, the present invention relates to a method of extracting an optimized DVR value of a display panel, capable of shortening an amount of time taken to extract the optimized DVR value and an extracting device using the extracting method.
2. Description of the Related Art
In general, a liquid crystal display (“LCD”) includes a plurality of pixels, each pixel including a color filter substrate, an array substrate coupled with the color filter substrate while facing the color filter substrate, and a liquid crystal layer interposed between the color filter substrate and the array substrate. The color filter substrate is provided with color filter layers and a common electrode, and the array substrate is provided with pixel electrodes opposite to the common electrode.
A common voltage is applied to the common electrode, and a data voltage is applied to the pixel electrodes of each pixel. Therefore, an electric field is established between the pixel electrodes and the common electrode due to a potential difference between the data voltage and the common voltage. Liquid crystal molecules contained in the liquid crystal layer are aligned according to the electric field in each pixel. As a result, the LCD adjusts light transmittance of the liquid crystal layer in each pixel, thereby displaying images. Furthermore the LCD may rapidly display a series of images in order to create the illusion of a moving image. Each image in the rapidly displayed series of images is called a frame.
However, if the data voltage is continuously applied at one polarity for each frame with respect to the common voltage, the liquid crystal molecules contained in the liquid crystal layer are degraded. For this reason the polarity of the data voltage applied for each frame is changed. The data polarity is applied at both a positive and a negative polarity with respect to the common voltage.
However, when a level of the common voltage is not exactly maintained between the data voltage of a positive polarity and the data voltage of a negative polarity, a flicker phenomenon may occur on the LCD. This flicker phenomenon degrades the image quality of the LCD.
In order to reduce the flicker phenomenon, an optimized common voltage must be extracted. This optimized common voltage may differ from one LCD to another, even if produced through a common assembly process. A conventional process of extracting this optimized common voltage is complicated, increasing an inspection time for the LCD, and lowering productivity of the LCD manufacturing process.